


Waiting

by Missy



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Longing, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapped in organdy, she waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Wrapped in organdy, she sits and waits for him to fly to the safety of her arms. She feels the reluctance, childish, impertinent, in his very soul. To pressure him for more would make waste out of her haste. 

She sits with a suitcase upon her knee, wrapped in organdy, a needle cradled in her palm.

This time she shall keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Peter Pan, which is the property of the estate of J.M. Barrie. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
